Thinking of You
by greenmangoes
Summary: Luna is thinking of George even when she's with someone else...


**Title : Thinking of You**

**Genre : Romance with a dash of humor and angst**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Luna / George**

**Summary : Luna's thoughts are centered on George even though she's with Fred. Inspired by the song "Thinking of You" and set post DH / AU – because I need Fred to be alive in this universe =)**

**Disclaimer : All recognizable names/characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic Books / Song is by Katy Perry (lyrics in bold)**

**A/N : I was going to write an update to Second Chances, but ended up writing this instead. The idea for this has been percolating inside my head for the longest time but couldn't quite figure if I wanted to write it for GL or Puckleberry. And well, as you can see GL won. This is my first real attempt at a lemony fic and is unbeta'd and written in one sitting so be gentle when and if you review LOL.**

**Do please let me know what you think.**

She looks in the mirror in the bathroom not really seeing her reflection, the sounds of someone moving about in the next room loud in her ear. She breathes deeply and asks herself about the wisdom of what she is about to do. Hands trembling, she attempts to brush her long, blond hair, hoping the movement stills the beating of her heart and settles her nerves. The movement almost proves to be her undoing as the feel of the bristles on her scalp reminds her of that time when his fingers tangled in her hair.

She visibly shakes herself and puts the brush down as she reaches blindly for the perfume bottle by the counter. Instead, her hands touch the edge of a gilded frame lying face down alongside it.

She startles when a familiar voice asks from behind her, "Are you all done in there?"

The sound draws her attention back to the mirror and sees him standing by the door. She feels slightly disoriented as her silvery blue eyes lock onto his chocolate brown ones through the mirror, and so her voice comes out much softer than she intended.

"Just give me a few minutes..."

He holds her gaze as though expecting her to say more, but finally nods and goes back to the bedroom, closing the door again behind him.

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

Helplessly, her hands sought the frame and turns it over. She almost whimpers when she sees the image staring at her, sporting an identical set of chocolate brown eyes.

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one**

"_Are you sure about this?" the redhead witch asked apprehensively._

"_Yes." She answered dreamily, eyes focused on one of the two redheads inside the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

"_But, why him?"_

"_Why not him?" she asked her friend in surprise._

_The redhead sighed loudly. "Well…personally, I think you're a bit mad for choosing him. Or any of my other brothers…but, good luck…"_

"_Well… they don't call me Loony for no reason right?" She laughed at her own joke._

_**I still got the seed**_

"_Would you like to kiss me?" She asked, smiling widely at him._

"_What?" He looked flabbergasted._

"_You should, you know…" she told him earnestly._

"_And why should I?" he asked as though unable to help himself._

"_Practice…" She answered. "For when we make love," she added matter-of-factly._

_He choked on the water he'd been drinking._

"_Well?"_

**You said move on  
>Where do I go<strong>

_At her expectant look, he replied vehemently, "NO!"_

"_Why not?," she asked, brows furrowing in confusion._

"_Because you're my sister's friend, it's weird." he looked at her like she was crazy. "Besides, you're way too young to be even asking me that…"_

"_I'm 18." She answered._

"_17." He muttered._

"_Only for a couple months more…" she argued._

"_Well, I'm not." And at her baffled look, "18 I mean." he supplied as though his point was obvious._

"_Well, I knew that." She answered, looking as though she thought him daft. "I suppose we could wait a bit until I'm 18."_

"_No we couldn't." He cut her off. "And even if we did, I'm a lot older than you AND I don't date school girls, much less go to bed with them…"_

"_You're only 3 years older." She answered pointedly. "…age is just a number."_

"_Not if one is underage, it's not!"_

**I guess second best  
>Is all I will know<strong>

"_Just forget him Luna."_

_She shook her head at her friend tearfully. "But I love him…"_

"_Listen, I just heard from Fred that he and Alicia are dating…"_

"_Why would I care who Fred dates?" she asked her friend in bewilderment._

"_No…I meant George. George is going out with Alicia…"_

"_Oh…"_

**You're like an Indian summer  
>In the middle of winter<strong>

"_What's that supposed to be?" she asked as he presented her with a box._

"_Peace offering," he replied with an engaging grin, wiggling his eyebrows at her."Although really it's you who should be thanking me for saving you from yourself," he muttered half to himself. At her blank look, he continued, "I still want to be your friend Luna."_

_At her lack of response, he continued, "Come on…I know you'll miss hanging out with me…"_

"_It's not going to explode on me, is it?" she finally accepted the box tentatively._

"_You wound me with your doubt…" he clutched his heart theatrically at her question._

**Like a hard candy  
>With a surprise center<strong>

"_Oh George…" she exclaimed in excitement as she saw what was in the box."You got me the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"_

"_Oi! Is that what that is? I thought it was an Erumpent horn…" he scratched his head in feigned perplexity._

**How do I get better  
>Once I've had the best<strong>

"_Dance with me." he ordered more than asked._

_She happily agreed and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor._

"_I think maybe I should levitate you a bit…" he teased suddenly. "You know, so I don't have to bend so low"_

"_Oh…" she blushed furiously at his banter. They swung past the couple whose engagement they were celebrating._

"_Well I hope you've seen the light." His voice suddenly came out sharply at her._

"_Light? Oh, you mean the fireflies all around? Yes, they're quite lovely." she agreed._

_He sighed loudly. "Not that. I meant I hope you haven't been asking him to go to bed with you." He explained, keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard by the other dancers._

_At her look of confusion, he motioned his head towards Neville, who was talking to Ginny and Harry._

"_I don't understand."_

"_Isn't he your date?" He asked as he twirled her around._

"_He's not my date. We just came here together." She moved closer to him. "You know I only have eyes for you." She added mischievously._

_He moved back to maintain a respectable distance between their bodies. "Luna…" he warned her._

"_You know, we would save ourselves a lot of grief if you just gave in and kissed me already." She said matter-of-factly as she moved closer again._

_He stopped dancing altogether and let her go._

_Sighing grumpily, she dragged him towards the edge of the dance floor and behind a large potted plant in the corner. "Well?" she asked expectantly._

"_Well what?" he asked her testily._

"_Oh for nargles' sake!" she muttered._

_And before he could stop her, she had grasped the front of his robe, pulled him down towards her, and had kissed the living daylights out of him._

**You said there's  
>Tons of fish in the water<strong>

_He froze for a moment in surprise but when she licked his lips, he groaned and started kissing her back and then she was gasping and his tongue was inside her mouth, his fingers frantically digging into her scalp. She moaned as his arms wrapped around her and then he was backing her unto the wall and lifting her so her heat cradled his. And then one of her hands was moving frantically from his chest to run her fingers through his hair, while her other hand grabbed his shoulders for purchase._

_It could have been seconds, or minutes, or even hours before the sound of clapping broke through their haze. And as though he just realized what they had been doing, he dropped her unceremoniously to her feet and stepped back, running his fingers through his hair in agitation._

"_Don't." he whispered harshly when she started to open her mouth to speak. "That shouldn't have happened."_

"_Didn't you like it?" she asked, mystified at his reaction. She quite liked his kisses, and thought perhaps he liked hers too._

"_It can't happen again!" was his answer._

"_Oh…I promise I'll get better at it…" she entreated._

"_Merlin's beard Luna! I'm still not doing it!"_

"_But I just turned 18…"_

"_Look, there are plenty of guys your age here…go pick one." He said callously, before he turned and walked away._

**So the waters I will test**

"_What's wrong?" He asked her._

"_Your brother is a git." she muttered in response, shoulders slumped._

"_Well we all know Ron is a git, but Hermione's marrying him anyway!" He laughed._

"_Not Ron…"_

"_Oi!..." He looked surprised._

"_Do you think I'm too young?" she asked before he could react further at her pronouncement._

"_For what?" was his cheeky reply._

_She looked at him in consideration, before asking earnestly. "Do you want to go out on a date with me?"_

"_Er…"_

**He kissed my lips**

"_Well, goodnight." He finally said as he deposited her in front of her house._

"_Good night." She mumbled._

"_Okay, I'm going now. Bye," He smiled before he turned to leave._

"_Wait!" she called out hastily before he could apparate._

_He half turned towards her as she reached to grasp his arm._

"_I forgot to say thank you." She said quickly, and before she could second-guess herself, stood up on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek._

"_You're wel…" he began but the words got lost as her lips landed on his mouth when he turned completely to answer her._

**I taste your mouth**

_She gasped in surprise when, instead of stepping back, he turned fully towards her to deepen the kiss. She hesitated for a bit before kissing him back curiously. She almost expected…or maybe hoped that he would taste the same. But all she could think about was the feel of lips she'd kissed hours before and so she moved to gently push him away._

"_Well…." He whispered to her lips as he drew back._

_She opened her eyes and stared at him, not quite knowing what to say._

**He pulled me in**

_He drew her towards him and wrapped his arms around her._

**I was disgusted with myself**

_She closed her eyes in shame, "I'm sorry…" she mumbled into his shirt._

"_Sh…" he stopped her and dropped a kiss onto her head. "It's okay…"_

**Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you**

"_Can I bother you for a spell?" She asked as she walked into the WWW storeroom._

_Two heads looked up from the box of products they had been perusing at her interruption. One started in surprise as the other stood up and walked towards her. "Hey!" He greeted her happily before wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_Uhm…I just dropped by to see if you wanted to have lunch with me…" she smiled as she returned the embrace, though her eyes went helplessly to the person staring at them in shock._

"_Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right with you." He promised before dropping a light kiss on her nose._

"_Okay…" she broke her gaze from the still silent man across the room, and turned her attention to the one in her arms. "I'll wait for you outside." She whispered back before she turned to leave the storeroom._

**What you would do if  
>You were the one<br>Who was spending the night**

"_Are you sure about this?" He asked when they were standing in front of her house._

_It took her a couple of seconds to answer_

**Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into...<strong>

_She nearly said no, but then saw the flash of red hair in the trees beyond and took a deep breath before she nodded._

"_Yes, I'm sure…" she whispered as she stared into his eyes._

_He waited a beat before he went inside with her._

**You're the best  
>And yes I do regret<br>How I could let myself  
>Let you go<strong>

He stares blankly at the door long after it had closed not quite knowing why he followed them. His gaze moves up when the light turns on in the bedroom upstairs. He gasps in disbelief as he sees the familiar silhouette moving about in the room.

"He wouldn't…he knows better not to…" he thinks frantically. "She's too young…"

He rubs his chest with his hand, feeling as though his heart is being squeezed in a vise. What is wrong with him? And what the hell is he even doing here? He doesn't need to see this. He wills himself to leave, but his legs refuse to move. He gives a sigh of relief when he sees the man standing by the window by himself. Maybe he's just checking to make sure it's safe.

He closes his eyes hoping to clear his head but finds himself remembering their kiss instead. And he can't help but wonder if she thought about that time when she's with him…if she too tastes his lips when she kisses him, just like he tastes hers when he's with another.

**Now the lesson's learned  
>I touched it I was burned<strong>

If she too remembers his touch, just as he feels her skin whenever he holds someone else.

He thinks maybe he should have told the truth when he was asked. Maybe if he had come clean, he'd be the one upstairs with her now instead of him. And he wouldn't feel as though his lungs were burning, unable to breathe.

And he wouldn't have to convince himself that he doesn't really hate his brother right now.

**Oh I think you should know**

"_What the bloody hell are you doing?"_

"_Doing?"_

"_She's too young."_

"_She's 18"_

"_That's…"_

"…_Old enough. I really don't understand what's got your boxers in a twist she told me you turned her down."_

"_What about Angelina?"_

"_What about Angelina?"_

"_You're so maddening!"_

"_Hello? Have you met me?"_

_Silence._

"_Look…Do you like her? Cause if you really do and you're just being a noble twit, then tell me and I will back off."_

_Silence._

"_Well, then get over it!"_

**Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<strong>

She walks into the bedroom and finds him staring out the window without his shirt.

"He's still out there…" he tells her, before she can ask what it is he's looking at.

"Who?" She asks, although she knows, but wants to ignore what he said.

He answers as though she was stupid for not figuring it out. "He hasn't moved since we came in."

"And I care because?" she finally walks to where he's standing by the window, unable to help but look and see if he really is out there.

She really doesn't expect him to answer and he doesn't disappoint her by remaining silent. He surprises her though, when he pulls at her left arm so they are facing each other, and then bends his head to kiss her.

**Thinking of you**

Her breath hitches at the feel of his lips on hers. She wants to push him away but doesn't, knowing that somewhere outside, someone was looking at their silhouettes kissing.

**What you would do if**

She wonders if he's hurting…just as much as she is right now while kissing another pair of lips. She thinks maybe he's feeling disgusted with her, for choosing who she chose when he told her to find someone else. She throws herself into the kiss, hoping, wishing she feels more this time. And when she doesn't…she breaks it off…

**You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<strong>

"I…." she can't get the words out, her throat closing. She feels wetness coursing down her cheek before she even realizes she's crying. She wants so badly to say she's sorry but she can't get anything past her lips. She bends her head instead, hoping to hide her tears, waiting for his anger. But he surprises her yet again, by gently pulling her chin up with his fingers so she can look at him.

**Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<strong>

It takes her a while to focus through her tears.

"I know." He tells her as he holds her gaze. And she cries even harder, because she realizes he does know.

"Then why…" she asks.

"He's my brother…" he answers as though that explains everything.

**Looking into your eyes**

"I'm sorry for using you." She whispers finally, as she breaks contact, unable to look at eyes that were so similar to the ones she really wants to drown in.

"Don't be…"He laughs quietly without humor. "I was glad to be used, truth be told."

"No you weren't." she counters, not wanting him to lie for her sake.

"Yes, I …" he starts to argue, but finally decides against it and admits, "No I wasn't…" He sighs. "But you love whom you love…"

**Looking into your eyes**

"I…" she can't quite finish her thought.

He waits a beat for her to continue and when she doesn't, he moves to pick up his discarded shirt and robe.

"I'll just see you around Lu." He says with a bittersweet smile before he apparates away.

**Oh won't you walk through**

She doesn't know how long she stares at the space where Fred has disappeared. She figures it might have been a while because when she comes to, the tears have dried on her face. She finally turns to look out the window again, squinting, trying to see if he is still out there. She doesn't see anything at first. And then her heart pounds as she sees him walking towards the house.

She's unable to move, even when she hears the door downstairs opening and closing.

**And bust in the door**

She turns just as the bedroom door bursts open.

"I…" she begins.

"Don't!" His voice comes out hoarsely as he walks towards her quickly.

She shivers at the leashed violence that emanates from his tall form. She wants to flee as he closes the distance between them. She expects him to shout at her and braces herself.

But instead of shouting, he takes her in his arms a little bit roughly, one arm around her waist, the other tangling with her hair. "You win!" he mutters and then he's tugging her head back and he is kissing her…deeply and voraciously. She wraps her arms around him, and kisses him back, whimpering at the way he makes her feel so weak and needy, knowing that he's the only one that can do so.

"Please…" she begs, not quite knowing what she's begging for, gasping as his lips release hers to travel down to her neck. She moves her head sideways to give him better access and he nips at the skin between her neck and shoulders.

Her knees buckle at the sensation so he moves his hands to her bottom and lifts her up so she's pressed against his hardness. She moans incoherently as he starts moving them to the bed, walking unsteadily. They bump into the table and the lamp falls to the floor and goes out. Neither cares when the room is plunged into darkness.

**And take me away**

She knows she should stop him. He hasn't even said anything about why he was here and what this all means. But his kisses are drugging and she so doesn't protest when he lifts her shirt up and almost tears it off her.

She doesn't say anything when he starts tugging at his robe and takes it off.

She doesn't move to escape when he lifts himself off her to throw his shirt behind him.

She doesn't make a sound when he starts licking her skin or when he's shifting to take her knickers off.

Instead, she wraps her legs around his hips and nibbles at his chin. He groans and turns them over so she's on top of him. She takes advantage of her new position and starts dropping open mouthed kisses along his neck and torso. He shudders as her lips lands low on his belly, just above the waistband of his boxers. His hand reaches to touch the back of her head and she freezes for a moment, unsure of what to do next, almost expecting him to come to his senses and start pushing her off him.

She needn't have worried because he moves his hand to pull her up instead so he can kiss her lips again and then he's pressing her closer and she feels her nipples rub against his chest. She gasps at the sensation and can't help but press her body onto him, loving the friction that her skin creates with his.

"You're so...I can't…" his words come out disjointed as she moves helplessly against him, seeking to ease the ache in her lower body. Her hands move to tug the boxers off him so he turns them over again so he's on top and the garment can slide easily off him.

She quickly lifts her left leg around his hips and he groans when he feels how wet she is. "Please…" she begs again and whimpers in confusion when he moves off her. She blinks trying to see him in the dark, but before she could sit up, he is back in the bed with her, with his wand in his hand. He casts a contraceptive charm quickly and then the wand is thrown back and he's on top of her again.

"Are you su…" he starts to ask and she covers his lips with hers, letting him know she is sure.

And then his hardness is pressing into her. She is tight and so he tries to go slowly. She shifts her hips unconsciously, making him groan.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbles almost incoherently just before he plunges deep.

She tries to stop the gasp from escaping her lips at the pain. But he hears it and freezes, body coiled tight in an effort not to move.

She bites her lip as she waits for her body to adjust to the feel of him inside her. She moves cautiously as the pain fades into a slight ache. He grits his teeth at the movement so she stops.

"Don't…" he gasps. "Don't stop."

So she moves again and this time, it doesn't hurt anymore.

"Better?" he finally manages to ask, perspiration beading in his forehead, arms tense from keeping his body from crushing her further. And at her nod he starts to move.

And then they're both moving and pleasure coils back into her lower limbs, deep in her belly. He moves faster and she feels his fingers moving between them and his thumb is…

And then she is spiraling out of control and she sees stars at the back of her lids just as she feels him release inside her. He slumps heavily on her right after as her body sinks bonelessly into the mattress.

**Oh no more mistakes**

She tries to look at his face as her heartbeat returns to normal and her limbs start working again. With his breathing more even now, he turns so he's lying on his back next to her. She waits for him to speak, not knowing what to expect.

"So…" she finally says, drawing the sheet over her body, unable to wait for him to speak first

"So…" he replies sleepily and reaches out to draw her closer to his body. He curls his arms around her waist and settles her so she's half lying over him, her head pillowed on his arm.

She looks up trying to glean his expression. "Well… should I summon my spectrespecs then?"

His brows knit in confusion. "Specterwhat?"

"Spectrespecs…to see if wrackspurts have fuzzed up your brain." She explains.

He tries not to laugh at that. "And why would you think my brain's all fuzzy?"

"The last time we spoke, you didn't even want to kiss me…and you walked away."

**Cause in your eyes**

He sighs heavily, and opens his eyes, turning to look at her. He waits until her eyes meet his. "Do you see me walking away right now?"

She shakes her head.

"Good." He whispers and kisses her nose, before closing his eyes again and pulling her close to him.

**I'd like to stay...**

"Does this mean we're dating now?" she finally asks after a few minutes.

This time, he chuckles aloud. "And to think they sorted you into Ravenclaw…" he shakes his head in mockery.

"Fred…" she begins and feels his arms tighten around her.

"Is okay with this." He assures her.

"How…"

"He went to see me earlier…after he left here."

"I see…" she bites her lip not sure what to say. "I'm sorry…" she finally says.

He turns to her again, and gets her to look into his eyes. "It's me who should be sorry…" he whispers. "I did want you then…have wanted you for the longest time…still do, as you can probably tell…"

She smiles at his admission. "Then, is it too soon to tell you that I love you?"

He freezes at her words, and asks her seriously, voice strangled as though he's holding his breath. "Do you, really?"

She nods, hoping she hasn't frightened him away.

He lets out the breath he's holding and grins as he closes his eyes again. "Good…"

"Good?" she asks, miffed at his short response.

He pulls her close to his chest and wraps his arms around her. "Good. Because I love you too." He says as he kisses the top of her head.

After a while, he moves to release her and attempts to sit up.

"Where are you going?" she asks sleepily.

"I think I need to go home…I don't think your Dad would appreciate seeing me her in your bed in the morning…"

"He's in Sweden for an expedition…" she offers tentatively, yawning.

"Oh. Uhm. Shall I hang about then?" He looks at her and waits expectantly.

She answers simply.

"**stay...**"

**-fin-**


End file.
